Three Heroes in One Night
by Electric Blaze12
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, heroes come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Whether Pokémon or human and there are three heroes that will prove that in one night. Ninja style! Pokémon AU.


**Disclaim: I do not own Pokémon or anything else that might be mentioned in this fanfic**

**This my fanfic so there are going to be a bit of mistakes in description and a few other things. When I describe the characters you might want to look at the title picture and account picture so, you can get a better idea of what they look like. At the end I'm going to tell what I do own so it will make sense. So, on with the story.**

**Three Heroes in One Night**

In a city called Blaze Bird City, named in honor of Ho-Oh, there is something going on at the bank. Police officers and cars are at the scene of what is to be bank robbery. "How many are there," asked Officer Jenny to one of her fellow officers.

"We don't know, so far all we know is after a few of them went in they called the rest of their gang to come every square inch of this place. I even got some information that they even have snipers on the roof so no one gets on the roof and guys with guns to shoot anyone who gets past the snipers," said the officer that Officer Jenny asked while checking the roof for snipers. So far no luck with that but he was sure that there was snipers.

"Do we know how many people they have hold up in there," asked Officer Jenny while listening to the police radio for any updates of the scene.

"What we heard is that there is about twenty civilians in there that they hold up in there," said another officers. "Twelve employees and eight civilians."

It's been entire hour since the event and now the police are trying to figure out how to stop the gang and save the civilians. They already called the SWAT team to help but it's been ten minutes since they called and now they are running out of options. The police need to do something or they will lose the lives of the civilians and the gang will get escape into the night.

"_Officers Jenny? Come in, come in Officers Jenny respond," said an officer on the other end of the radio._

"Yes? Come in, what is it," asked Officer Jenny into the radio to the officer.

"_We just got report that someone just robbed a jewelry store and drove off in in a red car. We got two police cars chasing after them now. Witness said that the car and the robbers had the same logo the ones in the bank you are at," said the officer._

"Is there anything else that involves the same gang as the one here," asked Officer Jenny.

"_There has been a report that the same gang somehow high jacked an armored full of firearms and we only got a few on the chase," said the officer._

"All right keep me updated if any happens, order," said Officer Jenny.

"_Copy, over and out."_

Unknown to them someone hacked into their frequency with ease and heard everything. That and a police scanner he got from a junkyard helped too. 'Hmm… I wonder what that is all about', thought the unknown hacker. The hacker was on top a building that is right behind the police. All that could be seen of him is the red parts of what is to be a black ninja suit with a red scarf with two ends blowing in the wind, red sash around his waist and the bottom of his shoes. After thinking over of what he just heard, he stands up and turns to two other figures that were with him on the roof too. "Ok guys, so far there two more crimes in progress so need to figure out how we are going to handle this."

The one on his left is very tall and his suit was just like the hacker's expect the red parts are sliver and instead of a scarf he has a headband with two ends blowing in the wind. The one on the hacker's right looks to be about the same height as the hacker but instead of sliver or red this one had cerulean for the color parts and had a bandana covering the mouth part of the mask.

"So what's the plan anyway Lighting Blaze," asked the cerulean ninja.

"Here's the plan, Seismic," said the one called Lighting Blaze pointing to the tall one. "You help the police the stop the guys in the red car with your strength it should be a breeze."

"Ok got it. So what are you guys going to do", asked Seismic, looking between the two.

"Well with Aqua Beat's skills and special ability it should be easy to take down the guys with the armored car and firearms," said Lighting Blaze pointing to Aqua Beat.

"So what you are going to use the shadow mode in your suit to first take out the snipers next, take out the other guys with the guns. Then take out their supplies of guns and ammunition so that when we get back we can just walk right into the building without worrying about guys with guns," said Aqua Beat with a, although you can't see it, smile.

"Exactly, Tomboy Warrior, I will also try to rescue the hostages and I will try to get information out of the guy behind this operation," said Lighting Blaze to Aqua Beat while using the nickname that people gave her when she joined him in stopping crime.

"As always you know how to make a plan for to handle any situation no matter what the odds are, Guardian Ninja," said Aqua Beat to him also using the nickname that people gave him after becoming a hero.

"Thanks, but this is a team effort so bring it in," said Lighting Blaze putting his hand out. Aqua Beat and Seismic followed suit and then as the eye part of their mask which are white, soon there came a pair of eyes for each of them. Each of their eyes looked similar to that of a dragon's and each had their own colors. Sliver eyes for Seismic, cerulean for Aqua Beat and blue for Lighting Blaze. "Let's show these guys just who they're messing with and show them three of many things that make a ninja."

They all counted to three and shouted 'Let's go'. All three each went off in the direction of their missions and used their smoke bombs to disappear into the night to the crimes.

**So, that's the end of first chapter of Three Heroes in One Night. So, as you have noticed what I do own is Lighting Blaze, Aqua Beat and Seismic. They are heroes that I made up and also drew them. Their secret ids will remind secret till the end of the story so try to guess which Pokémon character they are and their middle names will be the names of my heroes' real names. The next chapter will be about Seismic, then Aqua Beat and finally Lighting Blaze. Each chapter will so their powers, skills, weapons, true colors of their suits and an aspect of a ninja. So let me know what to think. Thanks for reading. R & R.**


End file.
